


Helicopter

by Itsray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Meetings, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsray/pseuds/Itsray
Summary: Reader requested159-  “Didn’t you read the sign?”Reader breaks into an airport.





	Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing tumblr, damnyn. You can send me requests there.

Barbed wire sucks. Its not like its that hard to get over, but its still an inconvenience. You guess that’s kind of the point, a deterrent, makes it so that anyone who wasn’t already set on being on the other side of the barbed wire wouldn’t bother. Unfortunately, you were pretty set on getting to the other side, so now you had a gash in your right calf. 

On the other side of the barbed wire was the airport. In that airport was a really fucking sweet helicopter that you really wanted for yourself, and that was the reason that you had risked maiming yourself on that damned barbed wire. Fuck, your leg really hurt. But that didn’t matter now because that beautiful helicopter was right in front of you, about 30 yards away. 

“Stop right there.” a voice said from behind you. Shit. You threw your hands up and turned around.

“Is this not Carl’s backyard? I was just trying to surprise him, its his birthday tomorrow.” you said, taking care to slur and stumble a little. Hopefully this dude would just assume you were a drunk idiot and let you go. “You want tell Carl will you?” you added with a giggle.

“This is the Los Santos airport, didn’t you read the sign?” The man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a skull mask that covered his entire face. Huh.

“You’re not a guard…” you said. You went to drop you’re hands but quickly put them back up when you saw the creepy skull guy was pointing his gun at you.

“No, i’m not. And you’re not just some drunk girl. Not that I bought that act.” he said. 

“I mean, i’m a little drunk. But no. So who are you?” you asked. Maybe you could convince this dude to let you get back to work. It seemed like the other alternative was going to be a fight, and you certainly knew which outcome you would prefer.

“Wow, I would have thought my reputation would have preceded me, especially with the type of person who breaks into airports.” He said with a laugh, “I’m the Vagabond.”

“And i’m new in town so don’t let my ignorance of the local criminal scene hurt your ego. I don’t have an alias and i’m certainly not telling you my name so you can just call me drunk girl.”

“Alright, drunk girl, why are you here?” he said finally lowering his gun, but not putting it away. That was a good sign. 

“I’m here for the helicopter, why are you here? I hope its not for the same thing. Id hate for something like that to ruin both our nights.” I really did hope we weren’t here for the same thing. I kind of liked this guy, and he seemed to find me amusing at least. Maybe we could be allies at some point. It’d be useful to have some friends in a city like this.

“I’m here with friends, and i don’t really care about the helicopter seeing as i already have one. Id tell you why we were here but then id have to kill you.” He said. You thought you could here him chuckle. That’s good, he has a sense of humor. 

“Well id hate to die on a night like this. Is my stealing the helicopter going to cause a problem for you? I’m fairly certain that once i’m taking off some one will notice there are people here who shouldn’t be.” I said, I wanted that helicopter but it wasn’t worth making enemies over.

“Actually my friends are just wrapping up now, so id suggest you get going before we cause a problem for you.” I raised my eyebrow. “My friends are about to get a bit loud.” He clarified.

“I suppose ill be on my way then, but before I go…” I pulled out a scrap of paper and pen from my bag. “ Here’s my number. Id love to see what you look like under the halloween mask.” 

“Bold. I like that, ill call you. But first you should know something.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“This is my real face.” he deadpanned. There was a beat of silence and then we both started laughing.

“See you later, Vagabond!” I shouted as a started back running towards the helicopter.

“See you later, drunk girl!” He shouted back at me. I could hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
